The greatest fangirl
by Kattebutt
Summary: Yun Yun is a normal, originally 10 year old, soul in Rukongai. There's just one thing that's diffrent: She is the greatest fan of a captain of The Gotei 13. One day she meets him and will follow him through love, pain and heartbreaks. DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the fangirl

**A/N: Ok so here's my 2****nd**** story… This will probably get longer than the first and my first Bleach OCs enter!! This story is something I found out all by myself and I didn't steal anything from other stories by any means. If you find something that is similar to you own story just ignore it and read on cause it has nothing to do with you or your story, just my own imagination. **

**But anyway I hope you'll enjoy my story which might be a bit different than other stories because of the POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own my 3 OCs.**

**Enjoy.**

------------

A hand went through messy, bright orange hair. Eyes closed for a short instant. Opened again to reveal a deep cerulean color. A genuine smile played on the young face. Small foots carried the short figure towards an adult nearby.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go to Komi's place now?"

"Who's Komi?"

"Duh mom, Komeiasi. Komi's her nickname." the orange haired kid spoke.

"Well you can go to her then."

"Alright thanks mommy! See ya!"

"Take care Yunichi!"

"Nyeh mom of course I will."

And by that the young girl ran out of the small house.

------------

She walked steadily through the districts of Rukongai. Her green hakama ruffled as she walked through the poor town.

So there she was, walking through Rukongai, a 10 year old girl in something that looks like a shinigamis uniform that went in the wrong wash. But she didn't care. Shinigami were almost like gods to her. So instead of worshipping them she could at least dress like them, a bit.

She was meeting with her two friends, Komeiasi Sumukia and Sukotera Getenji, or as the orange haired girl would call them: Komi and Susui.

She stopped at a small house, very similar to her own. She knocked on the door and carefully stepped in. There were nobody home and the young girl continued into Komi's room.

"Hi Komi!" she greeted and waved to her black haired friend.

"Hi Yun Yun." she greeted with a smile reserved as always, bothering Yun Yun to no end.

"So where's Susui?"

"Im right here!" a muffled voice sounded under Komi's bed.

"What the hell are you doing under Komi's bed?" Yun Yun asked questionably raising an eyebrow.

"Do you need a reason for crawling under another person's bed?" Susui answered as a head popped up from under Komi's bed, or rather a mess of red hair.

"You're crazy." Yun said with a laugh. She sat down beside Komi and took a look at the papers she was reading. It was full of letters and numbers. _Boring. _She twisted one of her long orange pigtails around her finger.

"Oh you're the one to talk. Im not the one who's obsessed with a certain shinigami." Komi said smugly and looked up from her papers.

"Im not obsessed!"

"You freak out just because you have the same hair color as him and have a part of his name in yours." Susui argued with a smile wider than the physical laws would permit.

"Well you gotta admit that's cool. But anyway im not obsessed, I just think he's cool, and smart and caring, and sweet towards children …" she started but was cut of by Komi.

"…and strong and good looking yeah yeah we've heard it all before Yun Yun." Komi interrupted in a tired voice.

"How can you even say all that? You don't know him and you've never even seen him." Susui said.

"I know, but my mom told me stories about him." Yun Yun replied.

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Komi said. Yun Yun sighed. "That's because you don't even like shinigamis very much. But you gotta admit that there is at least **one **shinigami you like. Anyway you can't deny that he is really cool can you?"

"I will admit I am amazed by his raw physical strength, but I still don't see why you make such a big fuss about it. I mean he's still just a kid, he's not exactly the smartest shinigami around and he's almost as lazy as Kyouraku taichou." Komi stated while pushing her glasses back on place **(A/N: Much like Ishida)**.

"Komi you're playing with the fire right now." Susui warned in a nervous quiet voice.

Yun Yun shifted on the floor, growling, literally radiating rage. "I…suppose you would really like to **keep **your mouth, don't you?" she lifted a shaking fist in front of Komi. "Don't you ever insult him again!"

Susui tugged in the sleeve of Komi's shirt nervously. "Komi I really suggests you apologize. Remember what she did to those three guys when they said he looks like a deform gigai? Im not sure they'll ever get their faces look normal again."

Komi flinched. Sure she remembered. She raised two hands to coax her furious friend.

"Oh um… im sorry Yun Yun you know it was just a joke, right?" she said with a nervous smile. Yun Yun sighed and grinned widely, of course she wouldn't do anything to her friends, but it was always fun to see Komi's face like that.

"Anyway, I heard he's out chasing hollows today somewhere in the southern part of Rukongai. Isn't it cool? I mean that's nearby." Yun Yun said happily.

"Yun Yun we're in the eastern part of Rukongai, baka." Komi sighed. Yun Yun pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" she growled.

There was clicking sounds on the roof nearby. All three girls recognised the sound. It was a familiar sound they heard every time there was trouble in Rukongai. The sound of shinigami steps.

They all jumped up from their seats and ran out on the street as the shinigamis feet hit the roof of Komi's house. They looked at the roofs and spotted a white figure jumping over them. It happened too fast for them to make out who the shinigami was, and Yun Yun didn't bother pondering over it and dashed after the shinigami.

"Should we go after her?" Susui asked her black haired friend.

"You can go I don't want to. It's a taichou and the only shinigami I like is a fukutaichou." Komi answered and began walking the other way.

"I think I know who your favourite is, Komeiasi Sum**ukia**." Susui laughed while running after her black haired friend.

"And I know yours, Sukotera Get**enji**." Komi replied and laughed.

"We should make a fan club." Susui laughed as they walked back to Komi's house.

--------------

Yun Yun ran through the streets. She looked up and noticed that the taichou jumped down from the roofs and most likely continued down in the streets. Yun Yun's ears caught noise from where the shinigami landed, due to the fact that some of the souls nearby got surprised by the sudden presence of a taichou.

"_Wow a taichou! God I've never really seen a taichou in real life. And why is there a taichou here anyway. The one patrolling these streets today is 2nd seated Kira Izuru. But I don't care anyway, this might be my first time to see a taichou and im definitely not gonna miss-_" she said in her mind but her thoughts were cut of when she ran into a person as she turned around a corner without looking where she went. She fell on her butt. The person she ran into didn't seem to have fallen. She was about to scold the, obviously male, person before her until he would run away, but was cut off by a firm, but still gentle voice she wasn't familiar with.

"Im sorry are you alright?" he said.

She looked up and gasped while her eyes went wide. Before her was a shinigami. Not just a shinigami, a taichou. No, even better, the person before her was:

"Ku-Kurosaki Taichou!"

--------------

A/N: Ooooh cliff-hanger huh? Or not. Anyway I hope you liked it and im looking forward to a review and then you can look forward to a new chapter :) I like buttons. I like grey buttons. I like grey buttons that says "Go". I like when people who read my stories press on that button. It makes me happy. Will you please make me happy then? Thank you.

Shirou Hana


	2. A wish comes true

**A/N: First i know i said in my profile that this would come yesterday, but i cant rush my betaer, that wont be fair. So you got in the after and i hope you can live with that. If not then just shut your trap and read it now. This may be the last chapter for some time because i'll be going on summer vacation for some weeks so you wont be able to contact me. But leave a review anyway, its always nice to come home to some good critique ;) **

**Ok so here is chap 2 of my second Bleach fic. Hope you'll enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I have cried enough for you to know by now..**

--------------

"_Im sorry are you alright?" he said._

_She looked up and gasped while her eyes went wide. Before her was a shinigami. Not just a shinigami, a taichou. No, even better, the person before her was:_

"_Ku-Kurosaki Taichou!"_

--------------

She was shocked and stunned. She couldn't move.

She had always been amazed by shinigamis. She had always gaped when she saw them jump over the roofs like it was a piece of cake, which it also was for them. She had heard stories about the great taichous. Her dream was to meet, or just see, a real taichou. She had always been, though she would never really admit it, obsessed by the orange haired taichou. He was her idol. She was by far his greatest fan. To put it simple, there was not one day where she didn't think about him. His strength, his connection with her by hair color and names, his adventures or his immense power. Not one.

So there she was.

Sitting on the hard dusty ground, looking up at him. Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 years old, taichou of 3rd division of Gotei 13. With his white, sleeveless haori, small spots of red blood on the bottom, showing that he hadn't returned to the headquarters since he fought the hollows in the southern of Rukongai. Zangetsu was hanging on his back, the white cloth wrapped tightly around it and with the remaining of the torn fabric flowing in the wind. Plus the permanent scowl he was always seen with, the knitted eyebrows lifted a little in concern for the young girl he had just bumped into.

When she didn't move or say anything Ichigo bowed down and offered big hand to the immobile girl.

She looked at it. It was big and rough. She could tell it had been worn out from all his battles. But it still seemed tempting to take it; the way he held it out, the way his fingers crooked, the way his arm seemed relaxed, all showed confidence.

Funny how many things she thought about in such short time. She didn't notice that she had just been staring at the hand he reached out before he spoke again.

"You're quite the spacey type, huh?" he grinned. "So are you gonna let me help ya up or do you want me to stand here and make a fool out of myself?"

Yun Yun blinked. She shakily took his hand and he closed it around her tiny one. It was really much bigger than hers and her thin little hand was completely engulfed in his warm rough one. She was amazed at how gentle it felt when he did so. He helped her up and Yun Yun kept staring at him, azure eyes still wide open.

"Kurosaki… taichou. You're… really… Kurosaki taichou?" she whispered.

"From what it looks like I guess I am, but by the look on your face im starting to wonder." he answered smugly, another treat he was known for. Yun Yun smiled inside. It was really him. Her idol, her hero. Joking as the teenager he still was.

"I… I am so honoured to finally meet you, Kurosaki taichou!" she said in a respectful tone and straightened her back.

"Relax. Look, I know some taichous want people to talk respectfully to them, but it pisses me off." he said his smile cracked into a self confident half one.

"Im sorry it wont happen again!" she said quickly and bowed frantically. Ichigo just smiled. He began to walk past her in a slow pace signalling her to either follow if she wanted, or just run away if she was afraid. She chose the first and caught up with him. She walked next him and looked at his face. Most of the stories about him were not quite true. Everyone kept saying that he never ever smiled, but the fact that he was smiling at the moment said otherwise. And everyone said that his eyes looked dark and cruel, due to his constant scowl, but again that wasn't true. His eyes seemed warm and deep. Like if he would never consider hurting anyone. It was as she felt safer with him next to her, even though she had never met him before. He really was one special shinigami.

Yun Yun turned her head more backwards and took a look at his zanpakutou. It was really true that it was as long as his body. She was amazed by the size of the big sword. And it was also true that it was a full time released zanpakutou. She smiled. Everything was amazing at the moment. She turned her head again and looked forward.

They had walked through the crowded streets of the eastern part of Rukongai for some time, when Ichigo looked down at his young companion.

"What's your name?" he asked gently, careful not to startle her. Though his efforts was in vain because she flinched anyway and looked up surprised. Then she smiled, not as stunned as earlier.

"Yunichi Kushibe." she answered, still smiling. "Though most people just call me Yun Yun."

"That's a nice name. It's got a part of my name in it, too." he said and grinned widely.

Yun Yun's mouth opened in an even bigger smile. He noticed?

"I know and im actually very proud of it." she replied happily. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Proud? Why?"

"Um… Because im kind of a... um… fan to you, hehe." she said nervously.

Ichigo chuckled.

"A fangirl? Well whaddya know?" he chuckled.

Yun Yun blushed.

"It's alright. I think its cool." he smiled.

"You do?" she asked confused, but still relieved that he didn't laugh at her.

"Yeah you see, when I was a kid I always dreamed about having fans and being famous. And it seems a part of my childhood dream has come true after all." he chuckled and smiled a warm smile.

His smile comforted her. It felt like she could tell him everything. She became less nervous and began talking more nonchalantly.

"My dream has always been different from others." she said quietly with a smile.

"And what's that dream?"

"Hmm… uh… you see my biggest dream was actually to… to meet you. Like face to face." she stuttered and blushed again. Her cheeks were usually a bit red, that was only natural, and it helped her to hide her real blushes, but this one was a bit too obvious to hide.

Ichigo noticed and grinned.

"Ya know there's no need to be embarrassed about it. If you have a problem with it then just don't tell anyone. In fact im just a bit glad there's at least someone who goes crazy about me. It's good for my ego." He said and laughed.

Yun Yun giggled. He seemed so much more laidback than the other taichous. What her friends would call 'a pretty nice guy'. "_I guess he is too._ _Wow I can't wait to tell Komi and Susui about this!_" she thought.

They walked for some time while talking about Yun Yun and the taichou next to her.

"Oh I gotta get back to the Seireitei, its gettin' late. My fukutaichou is gonna kill me!" he suddenly said with a hint of fear in his eyes. Yun Yun guessed it would be the fear for a scolding when he came back. She looked at the sky. He was right. It was getting dark. "_Wait! His fukutaichou? Who the heck is his fukutaichou? Someone he knows very well. A new one… Damn why can't I remember such things?!_"

Where do you live? I can walk you home if you want. There is some suspicious types around ya know." he said and turned his head to her.

Yun Yun smiled and nodded.

They walked through the streets while talking, with Yun Yun walking a bit in front until she stopped and pointed at a small poor looking house.

"There! This is where I live." she said excitedly.

"Its nice." he simply stated. He wasn't exactly fond of the fact that most people in Rukongai were poor. She opened the door and stepped into the house. There was still light inside and suddenly Yun Yun's mother came rushing to her and embraced her tightly.

"Yunichi, I was so worried! You were out all night! I asked Komeiasi and Sukotera if they had seen you, but they only said you went to look for a… tai…chou…" she trailed off as her gaze went on the taichou standing in the door. Her eyes went wide and she immediately bowed, which resulted in a slight wince from the young shinigami, who quickly decided to smile instead.

"I am sorry for being so rude Kurosaki taichou, it is an honor to be in your presence. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" she apologized nervously her head still down.

"No it's alright. I am the one to apologize for making you nervous. I met your daughter and we talked. I assure you there is nothing to worry about." he said with the smile of a taichou.

"Thank you sir." Yun Yun's mother said and bowed even deeper. She slowly got up and kept her eyes away from Ichigo's and turned her attention to Yun Yun.

"Well now Yunichi I would like you to go to bed young lady." she said in a soft demanding voice.

"Ok mom, but can I please talk to Kurosaki taichou for a little longer?" she said with a begging tone.

Her mother looked strictly at her daughter but finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, but not for too long im sure Kurosaki taichou is a very busy man." she said and smiled and backed away with a bow to Ichigo while doing so. She turned around and went to her bedroom.

Yun Yun was alone with Ichigo again.

"I gotta go now Yun Yun." he said with a small smile.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" she asked and took a step closer.

"I cant promise anything, but if I can I will come as soon as possible. Promise." he said and smiled. He began walking away from the small house.

"Thank you Kurosaki taichou." she said and smiled.

He turned his head around and looked at her. A smile on his face.

"Please, just call me Ichigo."

"O-ok. Thank you and goodbye Ichigo-san." she said and smiled wider than before.

And with that he was gone with a flash as he shunpoed on the roofs, back to the Seireitei his silhouette visible when he jumped in from of the beautiful white moon. Then he was completely gone.

Yun Yun stood back in the dark.

Suddenly she fell to her knees and kept her eyes on the moon where she saw his silhouette. A small crystal tear rolled down her cheek and ended on her smiling mouth.

"_My dream came true._"

--------------

A/N I dont have much to say, 'cause I said the most in the authors note above (Please read that BTW). So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll proberbly be working on the second chapter of my other Bleach fic so you'll have to wait for a continuation for this fic. I'll try to finish that chapter before i go on my summer vacation and if possible write a third chapter to this fic. But i cant promise anything.

I'll appreciate if you give me reviews and give you cookies :D Though i will not appreciate flames, 'cause im working my $$ off to please my readers.

Shirou Hana


	3. An unkept promise?

**A/N: Ok so here is chap 3 of TGF :D First I'd like to thank Trox for helping me. I tried to make this chapter a bit sweet and sensitive and so on. Dunno if it worked but I think it turned out well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own my OCs Yun Yun, Komi and Susui.**

**Enjoy.**

--------------

The light streaming into the room was turning a soft orange color. It was sunset.

"Hey Yun Yun." Komi said as she and Susui sat down beside the orange haired kid in her small room.

"Oh, hi Komi. What's up?" was the answer from their friend.

"You know about half a week ago I met a taichou."

"You didn't!" Susui said in a quite shocked voice.

"I did and the one I met was none other than Kurosaki taichou." she said with a proud voice, though clouded with a depressed edge.

"No way!" Susui gasped.

"I don't believe you." Komi stated coldly. "I mean if you knew just how many people who wish to see him and then you're the one who does. It's not possible."

"But its true Komi. I ran into him and he helped me up. And then we talked and he walked me home. He promised he would come back as soon as possible" Yun Yun said desperately and tears welled up in her eyes "but he hasn't come yet and it's been half a week. I thought he was great but really he's just an arrogant taichou like most of them. He's not any different and he doesn't care about stupid boring souls in stupid Rukongai." she said angrily.

Susui placed a hand on her friends shoulder in a comforting way. "But you still have us. So what if he doesn't come. What was so wonderful about him anyway?"

"You don't understand Susui! He was so friendly and nice. Nothing like the stories I've heard. He seemed so strong and confident. Like I could tell him everything and he would protect me without a doubt even though he didn't know me at all. It felt like I had known him my whole life. He even told me to use his first name. I felt like…I could trust him." she said and lowered her head. "It seems I couldn't."

"I know. Taichous are a bunch of idiots it seems." Susui said. "Tell me all about that idiot."

Yun Yun brightened up and began to explain to her friends. About how he looked, how he acted, how she bumped into him, how his zanpakutou looked, how his voice sounded, what they did and how he left in the night. And about his smile. Soon Yun Yun was getting excited about telling her friends about that amazing taichou, even if she would never see him again and even if he was a selfish jerk who didn't care about the souls in Rukongai.

Komi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Then relaxed it and looked at her in an apologizing way.

"Um Yun Yun you know im still a little sceptic about you meeting Kurosaki taichou. Im sorry but I just can't believe it. It's just too impossible." she sighed.

"But Komi im telling the truth!" Yun Yun said loudly, getting upset.

"I-I wish I could believe it Yun Yun but it's just so impossible. I mean bumping into him. He helping you up, talking with you, walking you home. No taichou would ever do that. And don't you think you're a bit too naïve to believe he will come back. He is a taichou for crying out loud Yun Yun. They don't care about one poor soul in Rukongai, they don't care about us. Why should he be any different?!" Komi argued, her voice filled with so much reason and self-confidence that Yun Yun began doubting she even met him, herself. But she couldn't forget. It was her biggest dream that had come true. She had seen him, she had touched him, she had spoken to him and he had promised her that he would come.

"But Komi." Yun Yun started, but had already given up. There was no way she could beat Komi in a discussion like that.

"Yun Yun he won't come back. Get over with it." Komi said, her voice softening more.

Yun Yun just lowered her head. She felt betrayed. Betrayed by Komi, for not believing her, her mother for not letting her go looking for the taichou and last betrayed by Kurosaki taichou, for not showing up like he promised.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door followed by a voice calling.

"Yun Yun? Oi, are you there?" the voice called.

Yun Yun's head jerked up at the voice. That voice. It was… it was.

She jumped up from her seat and dashed out of her room and greeted the person standing in the door with an enormous bear hug around his abdomen. He looked at her in shock and then relaxed and put his hand on her head and smiled a rare smile.

"You came! You kept your promise. I thought you lied." she said and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know im sorry, but there was so much paperwork and my fukutaichou kept bugging me and scolded me when I tried to sneak out." he replied with a small smile. He felt sorry for the young girl. He knew how she must have felt when he didn't come.

Yun Yun released him and stepped back and realised what she had just done.

"Im sorry Ichigo-san." she said frantically and lowered her head.

"That's alright, I understand how you must have felt, but know one thing: What Ichigo Kurosaki promises, he keeps." he said with a wide grin. "Just ask my fukutaichou."

Ichigo looked up. In one of the doors there stood two gaping girls, eyes wide and choking on their words, not managing to say even one word. Ichigo couldn't help but be amused by them.

"Oi Yun Yun, is those two the friends you talked about? Kom, Kone, Komu, Komy…Kemu?" he said. _Damn, he was so bad at names! _

"Komi and Susui." Yun Yun corrected happily.

"Well Komi and Susui, you ok if I steal you friend for some time?" he asked.

They both nodded frantically.

Ichigo turned to Yun Yun again.

"Well I know a really nice place I want to show you in the western part of Rukongai. Wanna come?"

"But there is such a long way, we can't make it to the western part of Rukongai before my bed time. We should have started in the morning if we should be able to make it in time. We can't walk all the way." Yun Yun said in a defeated voice.

"Who said anything about walking?" he replied and smirked.

"Huh?"

"You know, I am the taichou who mastered shunpo quickest. In three days in fact. So those days I saved from learning I used to practise later on. So that means im also one of the fastest taichous in Soul Society. Wanna put it up for a test drive?"

Yun Yun's heart jumped up in her throat and she nodded stiffly.

"Great, now jump on my back." he said and noticed the way she looked up at him. Let me point that out: Looked **up **at him, way up. "Oh alright I'll help you up" he said and with a smile that said '_Eh oops_'

He lifted her up and placed her on his back where she clung her to his haori. "You ready?"

"Um im not sure, but…" she blinked a few times and snapped out of her idiotic trance. "Yeah let's go!" she said excitedly. "See ya Komi and Susui!" she said as Ichigo crouched down, leaning forward and then pushing his legs backward against the ground accelerating as he did and then they were several meters above the roofs.

Komi and Susui stood for a while before falling on their backs, completely stiff from shock.

"Hey S-Susui, you were talking about a f-fanclub?"

--------------

Ichigo landed on a roof about 50 metres away and began shunpoing on the roofs with such speed, that Yun Yun wasn't able to look forward without having to narrow her eyes and constantly look away because of the wind.

"_Amazing!_" was the only thing she could think. She noticed how they passed the last few places that Yun Yun could recognise and soon they were in a place she hadn't seen before. She looked around. There was not the biggest difference, only that the houses seemed to be a tiny bit more expensive.

"Where are we going Ichigo-san?" she asked as he stopped at the end of a forest of blooming cherry trees. They stood on a grassy crag and Ichigo let the girl drop into the fresh green grass. She stood there and observed him for a while. Then he sat down and mentioned for her to join and she did.

They both gazed at the sky in front of them. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful dark peach color mixed with a shade of orange, very similar to both Yun Yun and Ichigo's hair color and stained with small slim clouds in a darker orange.

"To my favourite place in Soul Society." he answered and smiled and he leaned back to balance on his elbows.

"This?" she asked puzzled, she had expected a place with more… action, for his type.

"Yeah." he replied softly and kept smiling.

"I went here with my fukutaichou. She showed it to me."

"_Fukutaichou? Yes, who is his fukutaichou even?_" Yun Yun thought.

"Um Ichigo-san?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Who is your fukutaichou?"

"Who my fukutaichou is? She is a previous member of 13th division. Actually the one who made me a shinigami in the first place. It's thanks to her that I can be sitting here with you today." he said and smiled. He laid down and placed his hands behind his head. "Her name is Kuchiki Rukia, fukutaichou of 3rd division."

She didn't remember anyone fitting with the name.

"I don't think I know her. How does she look?"

Ichigo sighed relaxed and closed his eyes.

"She's… She has black hair… Raven black and shiny as if you could see a mirror image of yourself in It." he said and grinned. "Her skin is light and delicate. It's like it can break by a single touch. Though I found out it doesn't." he continued and chuckled. "She is short. Like very short. Like really, **really **short. She is not much higher than Toushiro."

"Who is Toushiro?" Yun Yun asked. _One he calls by first name.__They must be close._

"Hitsugaya taichou. That short white haired guy who is scowling more than I am." he said and Yun Yun took that Ichigo meant by Hitsugaya scowling more than himself meant Hitsugaya basically never smiled.

"Alright, go on." she said getting more excited; this fukutaichou seemed to be quite pretty.

"Right, where was I? Oh right, how she looks?" he mumbled. "Her feet are small and light and when she walks you can almost not hear her. Her fingers are slim and strong. They can be rough and apparently turn into very hard and very painful fists." he said and chuckled again. "But when she helps me with wounds from battle like when she helps me put bandage on the worst ones, I can almost not feel her until she nudges me on the bandage."

"Then what about her eyes?"

"Her eyes…? Her eyes…They're…" he said and trailed off. He just laid there for some time, like if he was either trying to remember or asleep.

"Ichigo-san?" Yun Yun asked quietly.

His eyes opened a little as he gazed on the sunset.

"They're…very violet…I have never seen eyes that violet before, almost an extremely dark purple. And they're deep… Like if you look out at an ocean, lit by the stars. They take different shades of violet when her mood changes. They get darker when she is angry, more deep and clear when she is deep in thought." he continued and closed his eyes again. "Her pupils are like a dark island in all violet. And that's where I stand when I look into her eyes. On a small black island surrounded by an abyss of violet." he finished and sighed. It seemed like all the talking had made him drowsy.

"She seems beautiful." Yun Yun said quietly and looked at his relaxed form, a rare sight she knew.

"Yeah."

The sun began to disappear and Ichigo opened his eyes again and sighed, a smile faintly visible on his lips.

"Well we better get back. We don't want your mother to get worried will we now?"

Yun Yun got up and answered. "No I guess not."

Ichigo lifted her up in his back again and took off down the way they came.

--------------

They arrived at her house as the sun disappeared from sight.

Ichigo let her slip down again and turned around to look at her.

"I gotta go now too." he said blankly.

"When will you come again?" she asked like if he was going to war.

"I can't promise anything 'cause after all im a taichou and I have duties, but when I got spare time I will come to visit. But don't stay here all the time. If you're not home I will just come another time, alright?"

"Alright. And you promise?"

"Of course. After all I came didn't i?"

"Yeah." Yun Yun answered and smiled.

"Right, bye Yun Yun." he called out as he began walking away, waving.

"Bye Ichigo-san!" she called out higher, due to the fact that he kept walking. "WAIT!"

Ichigo stopped and turned around. "Wha-" he started but was interrupted by the small girl jolting into his abdomen again and clinging her tightly around him.

"Thank you, Ichigo-san." she said and pressed her head into his black robes.

"No problem." he said and she let go of him.

And in a flash he was gone.

"_Thank you for being my friend, Ichigo-san._"

--------------

A/N: Ok i hope you enjoyed it. This will probably be the last chapter for some time because I will take on summer vacation next week so I wont be able to continue for some time. But when I come back I will give you a new chapter as soon as possible. Please review.

Thank you for reading.

Shirou Hana


	4. Betrayed?

**A/N: Ok so im finally here again with an update of the Greatest Fangirl! YAY! So it's been a while but I have been working and chapter 5 will already come today and I've also posted my first Bleach oneshot and it's IchiRuki. Aaand this is also the first fluff in this story, yay! It's been a long time… no never actually… I think. Never mind R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own but maybe I should go to Japan and steal it from Kubo Tite :D Then it's all mine!**

**Enjoy. **

--------------

As they walked through the streets of Rukongai the small girl drowned her friend in questions he, more or less, happily answered enjoying new company than strict taichous or an angry fuku-taichou. They reached a small shop and the orange haired taichou tossed an apple in the tiny hands of his female companion, after paying the gaping shopkeeper, it was obviously the first time for him to see a taichou.

"Ne Ichigo-san is it true that you've defeated Kuchiki taichou and Zaraki taichou all alone?" the small girl asked with her mouth stuffed with apple, curious as always.

"Hehe yeah, and now Kenpachi keeps buggin' me to fight him again. I tell ya, that guy is crazy!" Ichigo answered and chuckled. Yun Yun followed with a little louder giggle. They walked for a while until something popped up in Ichigo's head.

"Oi Yun Yun?"

"Yeah?" she said as she took another huge bite of her apple.

"You told me you were hungry just now. And right now you are eating like you haven't eaten for days." he said as if he was deep in thought.

"Yeh what's with that?" she asked, obviously not having the slightest clue about what he was getting at,

"Well, haven't you noticed that nobody eats here in Rukongai?"

"Now you mention it, yes actually." she replied.

"Kay, you see those who can feel hunger have reiatsu. So the fact that you are hungry means you have reiatsu You told me last week your biggest dream is to be a shinigami, right?"

Yun Yun's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah, well after meeting you. What are you getting at?"

"Hmm, well seeing that you do have reiatsu you might have a chance to become a Shinigami someday. If you really set your mind on it that is." he explained as his young friend gasped.

"R-really?! I-I can become a s-shinigami?! That amazing you're really sure?" she stuttered and stared wide eyed at her tall friend as if he just sucked her apple out of her hands like a vacuum.

"Of course I am. Why would I lie about something like that? If you want I can try and help you get into the shinigami academy, some day." the taichou replied and cracked one of his rare smiles.

"Wow this is soo great I can't believe it! Thank you sooo much Ichigo-san!" she said and clung her around his abdomen.

"Haha, hey take a rest or I'll tickle you!"

"Im not scared of you."

"You aren't? Well you should be." he said as he began tickling her, grinning evilly. Yun Yun squeaked and laughed hysterically.

"IAAH Ichigo-san s-stooop, you're killin' me! Eeeh! Stupid, stupid Ichigo-san." she laughed and tried to grab his wrists, her efforts in vein though.

"No cuz you're offending me." he chuckled and kept torturing his young friend.

"Ok! Ok, ok. I apologize, oh mighty Mr. Kurosaki taichou."

"Now that's better." Ichigo said and stopped tickling the poor girl. Yun Yun stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so childish sometimes Ichigo-san."

"Hey im still just a kid after all, ya know."

"Nyeh, Hitsugaya taichou is also just a kid and he's more mature than many other taichous, including you." Yun Yun argued and smirked smugly at her older friend.

"Pfft end of discussion. And besides Toushiro is not a normal kid, he's just crazy." Ichigo said and rolled his eyes. "_That girl's stubborn sometimes. Oh how she reminds me of Rukia._" he thought and smiled to himself.

"Why are ya smiling?"

"Huh? I was smiling?"

"Yeah you looked like someone who thinking of his 'one true love'" she said and over dramatized at the three last words.

"Maybe I was."

"Aaand who is it?"

"Like im gonna tell **you**."

"Hey didn't you tell me I could tell you everything on my mind?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean im gonna tell **you **everything on **my **mind."

"You're mean!"

"So I've been told."

--------------

"Mommy?" a small voice sounded from the bed.

"Yes honey?" Was the soft reply from the person sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you know if you're in love?"

A sweet smile formed on pink female lips.

"It's hard to explain. You can feel it when you are. It's like… a bubbling sensation in your stomach. Like if you're excited about something. And every time you see the person you feel happy and safe. Like you have known the person in your whole life. And when you're not with that person you can't wait to see him again. Why do you ask?"

"Cause… I think im in love."

--------------

The next day in the evening Yun Yun was taking a walk out of Rukongai. In fact she was heading to the western part of Rukongai. To the place Ichigo once took her, almost a month ago.

She was in the forest near the crag they lied on. She looked up. The blooming cherry flowers' petals were falling down and blown by the wind and in the orange sunset it looked so incredibly beautiful. The scent from the flowers overwhelmed her and she couldn't do anything but to enjoy the sweet scent of cherry blossom flowers. No wonder why this was Ichigo's favourite place in Soul Society. It was like a piece of a wonderful dream.

When she was almost at the crag she heard voices. Soft, low voices. And one was familiar.

She hid behind the tree closet to the figures on the grassy crag. She tried to listen to what the persons where saying but she couldn't hear it. She could only clearly see them.

Standing on the green crag in the peach colored sunset, surrounded by thousands of small thin cherry blossom petals were two Shinigami, standing awfully close and talking softly to each other. The light breeze blew Shinigami robes and a white haori in the same direction as the petals. Orange and black hair swayed softly in the petal filled breeze. Strong arms circled around a slim waist. A petite hand was placed on a muscular chest and the other placed a bit higher near the jawbone.

"_Ichigo-san… and… who is it?_" Yun Yun thought and took a better look at the female Shinigami. "_Small Shinigami, black hair, very violet eyes and small hands and feet…_" She continued and gasped quietly. "_Kuchiki Rukia, fuku-taichou of 3rd division!_"

She continued to watch as a big hand cupped a small cheek and was met by a soft snuggle from the female fuku-taichou. The taller taichou said something and this time, Yun Yun heard what he said, and it stung in her as those four words were spoken.

"I love you, Rukia."

Rukia immediately looked up as her eyes widened in surprise and soon the hand cupping her cheek pulled her face closer to his as it softly closed around her chin. His own head began lowering and he began closing his eyes and his fuku-taichou mimicked his actions.

Yun Yun's heart seemed to freeze as the two pairs of lips collided and locked, as arms wrapped around the two older persons and fingers were intertwined in hair, as the kiss deepened. It felt like something stung in her heart, as if she was stabbed by a rusty knife, which was painfully turned by every loving movement of the two figures standing in the sunset.

She felt like she was going to faint. Like something heavy landed on her shoulders forcing her to fall. She leaned against a tree and could help but yelp in shock and agony. Her heart was turning something beautiful and wonderful into a living nightmare she just had to get away from.

The two shinigami's heads jerked up by the sudden noise and noticed the broken figure standing behind the nearest tree.

"Yun Yun?"

By hearing the sound of her name from the man she felt so in love with it felt like the wound in her heart were torn even bigger and she just had to get away. Get away and forget about what she saw, forget about the times she had with him and even forget about his very existence. So she ran, tears rolling down her now pale cheeks.

"Yun Yun!" She heard a voice calling her, but she didn't stop. "_Run! Just run. Get away. Get away from him!_"

--------------

_A/N: So it's done, hope you liked it 'cause I enjoy writing it. Next chapter will come soon and it probably won't even take an hour so be patient :)_

_Thank you for reading, please review._

_Shirou Hana_


	5. Settling the heartbreak

**A/N: Jep so you got the update pretty quickly... Maybe not the exact minute but whatever its here... Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own my OCs and now im getting sick of writing disclaimers…**

**Enjoy**

-------------

Ichigo watched as his little heartbroken friend ran out of the forest. He saw the tears stain the dust as she dashed away as fast as she could.

"Yun Yun!" he called, but to no avail.

He started to move, but Rukia stopped him by pressing her petite hands against his chest.

"Rukia don't do this. I have to find her." he said but the small Shinigami didn't budge.

"Wait I'll go. Let me settle this. Just wait here and we will continue where we left." she said and gave him a peck on the lips before shunpoing in the direction Yun Yun left.

-------------

She ran.

And kept running.

She ran and ran, until she couldn't stand up anymore. So she squatted down and buried her face in her knees, panting and sobbing.

"_How could he?_"

A noise sounded from behind her and she flinched. Slowly Yun Yun turned her head and saw the exact Shinigami she felt had stolen her taichou. She carefully walked to the crying girl and crouched down.

"What do **you **want?" she hissed and glared daggers at the raven haired Shinigami.

"I want to talk to you." Rukia answered carefully.

"Well I really **don't** wanna talk to you." Yun Yun spitted and turned away arms crossed.

"Please, just listen to me. Just for a while. If you still want to be angry at me then, then so be it." the Shinigami said and sat down beside the orange haired girl.

Yun Yun sighed and glared up at her companion. _"It can't hurt anyone. Just let her fill you with her lies and then forget them."_

"Whatever."

Rukia smiled a faint smile in satisfaction.

"Yun Yun I…" she started and trailed off. "Ichigo is a good friend and it can-"

"But I love him Kuchiki fuku-taichou. I really do." she cried.

It stung a bit in the young woman's heart as the tiny girl spoke.

"I know and im sorry, but so do i. I can't stop loving him. I've tried to and tried to deny it for god knows how long but I just can't. You can't beg me to stop loving him. That's not fair either. I love him and I'll do everything in my power to keep him from harm. Im sorry but that's how it is." Rukia said and looked down. She really did feel sorry fro the small girl. And she wished so bad she could just 'hand' Ichigo over to her, but she knew too well she couldn't. Besides, this girl was also too young.

They remained silent for a while.

"Do you get that bubbling sensation in your stomach when you see him, too, Kuchiki fuku-taichou?"

Rukia smiled down at the girl.

"Yeah, I do."

"You know could also just be a crush…" Yun Yun suddenly muttered.

"Yes that is a possibility. But you know, that feeling you get also exists in a more subtle version. When you really have a good friend. When you see the person you just can't wait to be together with him. It is possible that that's what you are feeling. Let's give it some time, shall we Yun Yun?" Rukia said and looked down at the young girl whose mood seemed to have brightened up a bit.

"Wait how do you know my name?" the girl asked.

"Ichigo has told me about you. A lot in fact. Almost everyday, he comes home from Rukongai he babbles about what happened that day and what you showed him and what he showed you. It eases the stress he has. And you should know how much it lightens my heart when I see how happy he is when he comes home. You really make him happy Yun Yun. Don't ever think he doesn't care about you." she said and smiled.

Yun Yun smiled widely and looked up at Rukia.

"Thank you Kuchiki fuku-taichou." the girl said

"You're welcome. And I'd prefer you just call me Rukia." Rukia said and smiled.

"Ok Rukia-san."

Rukia began to get up and brushed the dust off her Shinigami. "Come let's go back. I'd imagine that Ichigo is getting tired of waiting." she said and chuckled.

Yun Yun laughed as well and followed.

They walked for a while when Yun Yun broke the silence.

"Hey look, cherries!" she exclaimed and pointed above their heads. Rukia followed her gaze and grinned.

"You're right." she said and reached up to pick a few. "Here." she mumbled and she handed over a few cherries to her small friend.

"Thanks Rukia-san. Mmm these are really good. Might just be the best I've tasted." Yun Yun mumbled with her mouth filled with all the cherries at once.

"Im glad." Rukia said and put one in her mouth as well. True enough they really were very good. Countless times had she been here with Ichigo and never had they tasted these sweet berries.

"Soo… when are ya gonna get married?"

Rukia choked on the stone in her cherry and finally coughed it up.

"W-whaat?" she exclaimed and blushed.

"Haha just kiddin'!" Yun Yun laughed and beamed at the panting fuku-taichou.

"_How she reminds me of Ichigo."_ Rukia smiled.

They finally reached the crag but there was no sign of the taichou.

"Hey where did Ichigo-san go?"

"I don't know. He should be right here. I told him to stay here until I came back. That's strange." Rukia replied. She turned around and looked towards the forest and spotted something white at the nearest tree. She smiled and approached it. He was sitting down, leaning against the tree and… asleep.

"There he is." the Shinigami said softly. She crouched down beside him and gazed on his sleeping form. _"How lucky I am." _Yun Yun followed as well and stood in front of the ebony haired girl.

"Geez he's so lazy sometimes." Yun Yun said and placed her hands behind her head (A/N: Jinta style)

Rukia stroke his cheek with a finger and soon he woke up.

"Hmm... oh, mornin'. Oi Rukia you're looking so sweet, how come you're waking me up in such a nice way?" he said sleepily and yawned.

"I just felt like it. And don't worry tomorrow I'll kick your butt cause you're late with your paperwork **again**. Now get up, baka." she said and pulled Ichigo up with her. He wobbled a bit and then bowed down to pick Zangetsu up from the ground.

"So you got it settled?" he asked his youngest friend.

"Yeah of course we did. Did you know that in this forest there grows some of the most delicious cherries in the whole Soul Society?"

"No. Hey, you mean you just ate cherries while im left behind being all worried about you?!"

"That's exactly what she means." Rukia said triumphally and smirked in her taichous direction.

Ichigo sighed and draped an arm around Rukias shoulders and mumbled something about 'Of all the girls I've met you're evilest of them all'.

They entered the streets of Rukongai and walked down an almost empty street.

"Rukia you just go back, I'll walk Yun Yun home." Ichigo said and began removing his arm from Rukias shoulder, but Yun Yun noticed the faint reluctant look on Ichigo's face and the, a little more apparent, disappointed look on Rukias.

"That's ok Ichigo-san, you follow me home everyday. I can walk on my own." she said and smiled.

"But Yun Yun I can't just let you walk home on your own. Something might happen."

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry, I know you got a thing with protecting people, but I'll be fine. I think I need some time to think too. After all, much has happened today." Yun Yun replied and smiled reassuringly.

Ichigo sighed. "Hmm alright, but promise me that you take the long route where there's a lot of people around. No dark alleys or anything stupid, got it?"

"You sound like my mom now. Of course I'll be careful." she said and grinned widely.

"Alright see ya then." he said and smiled back.

"See ya." the girl replied.

"Come on Rukia." the taichou said and took his fuku-taichous hand and began to take off.

"Bye Yun Yun. It was nice meeting you." Rukia called as they took of and landed on the roofs, shunpoing back to Seireitei.

"_Yeah it was nice meeting you too… In the end."_

-------------

They were finally in the 3rd division's taichou's office and Ichigo immediately spread out on the couch.

"Ichigo you shouldn't just lie on the couch like that. It's too cold." Rukia said and put her hands on her hips and looked strictly at her taichou. _"He must be related to Kyouraku taichou."_

_"If I didn't know better I would think she is related to Kuchiki taichou... Wait are they?"_

"Why don't you join me then?" he mumbled slyly and looked up at her, making only his one eye and the corner of his smirking mouth visible.

"No I mean you should go to bed instead of just lying on the couch, baka." she muttered growing more impatient and tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"If I go to bed will you then join me?"

"If I would, would you then go to bed?" Rukia replied and crossed her arms.

Ichigo got up from the couch and gave her a peck on the lips before wrapping his arms around her neck and smiling.

"You bet."

Rukia finally smiled as well and let her arms wrap around his abdomen.

"Fine then I'll go with you, but then you've got to promise me you'll do your paperwork tomorrow morning."

"Everything for my lovely, lovely Rukia-chan." the orange haired taichou said quietly and closed the gap between their lips once again.

"You're so stupid."

Ichigo just kissed her again and took that it was just Rukias way to say "I love you".

-------------

A/N: I hope you liked it and all that. I know Yun Yun maybe got over it a bit too early but im bad at writing biig drama and oh noez heartbreak so just take it as it is. Instead you get fluff. Happy?

C'mon lets make a sneak preview!

-----

_She looked at his shocked face as the hollow attacked. Out from its fingertips it shot five pointy claws towards the frightened girl. She couldn't move, she couldn't even turn to look at her friend, screaming her name._

"_**YUN YUN! YUN YUN MOVE!!**__" he yelled but she didn't move she couldn't. Completely stunned by utter horror and fear._

_Closer the deadly claws came until they stopped as they made contact with flesh and bored through it with a sickening sound._

_But they never hit her."_

_-----_

(Some of it might be changed but the main plot will be the same)

Remember to leave a review, kay?

Thank you for reading

Shirou Hana


	6. Sacrifice

**A/N:** So finally chapter 6 is up. Its not like I had a writers block or didn't have time. I was simply lazy… But don't get me wrong! I was only lazy for not posting the chapter. I have been writing the 7th chapter and my other Bleach fic is about to get a new chapter too so don't blame me… too much… But I am truly sorry for being so late and all that but hey it's my life and I decide when I write and when I don't. At least that's how I feel.

From what I heard from my betaer this fic will contain a bit humor too. Im bad at writing humor so if there is anything then you're lucky…

Thanks to **Trox **for betaing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own Yun Yun and my other OCs.

* * *

The morning's sunlight shined softly through the window and woke the young woman. 

She slowly opened her eyes and warily tried to adjust her vision.

It seemed like it was… a bit after dawn. She was in a bed. That wasn't hers. Alone.

"_What…day is it?"_ she thought and blinked tiredly. _"Heck I can't remember now, but most importantly there's no meetings so I haven't overslept anyway. But where exactly am I anyway?"_

She turned on her back and looked around. She knew this room. Very well in fact. It was the bedroom of her taichou.

The raven haired fuku-taichou lay for a while in silence when a thought popped into her mind.

"_Oh right, where is he anyway?"_ she asked herself. She remembered last night. It was the best day of her life for sure. He had joked about her coming with him and… yeah, but then wasn't he supposed to be in the bed.

She wobbly sat up and looked around the room again. It was fairly big and fairly messy too. Sure his office was clean because that's where his squad members, messengers and other taichous would arrive, but in his own private room it seemed like he hadn't bothered to clean up since last time Rukia forced him to clean, which had been quite a while.

She smiled a little before letting it drop again, for no particular reason whatsoever.

Rukia placed a foot on the wooden floor and slowly stood up. She took off her kimono and put on her shihakushyou (**A/N:** _There would maybe be some questions about how in the world she had a kimono, and if that's the case for you then just ask in a review and I'll explain though its not that complicated anyway. Kay?_).

As she tightened her sash she made her way to the office of the 3rd division. It seemed empty until she entered entirely. At the desk was her beloved taichou, surrounded by small stacks of paperwork and… sleeping?

True enough he had fallen asleep in the middle of his work and was currently resting his head on something that looked like orders for medical supplies for the 4th division, snoring lightly and a thin paint brush in his hand, supposedly used earlier to sign the papers, but at the moment just making a slightly big black spot on a paper that earlier seemed to be a report from the 8th seat about a mission yesterday.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. So he really did take her words seriously when she said he had to do his paperwork in the morning. _"Waking up to do his work. How out of character of him."_

She quietly went to the desk and took the brush from his hand. Then she began poking his temples roughly until he furrowed his brows and snapped his eyes open and tried to whip her hand away. He looked up at her angrily as the painful temple-poking ceased.

"You fell asleep in the middle of your work, baka. See, now you ruined a report from your 8th seat." she said and tried to sound angry as she snatched the report stained with black ink.

"U-Urusai." he growled and rubbed his sore temple as he glared at his fuku-taichou. "Now you gave me a friggin' headache. Waking up and doing my paperwork was for your sake so can't you at least try to wake me up nicely? Like how you did yesterday. Not friggin' poke a hole in my skull. What kind of wakening is that? Besides im dead tired so gimme a break." he said in an annoyed voice and buried his face in his arms in an exhausted manner.

"Bak-" she started but stopped as his words sunk in. "Wait, you got up and did your paperwork for me? But that wasn't even my work. How come?" she asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Ichigo peeked up over his arms and looked at her with tired eyes that just looked like they wanted to be kept shut.

"Well I figured, that if I finished my paperwork early, today would be kind of a day off cuz there aren't any meetings or missions either. And what do I wanna do on my day off after what happened yesterday? Go ahead and figure that out yourself." he muttered and returned to his earlier position.

Rukia smiled.

"You're so sw-" she started but cut herself off again, before she could ruin her pride forever "You're such an idiot." she muttered and crossed her arms and looked away, as she realised just how hard it was to force a blush to vanish. Luckily Ichigo still had his head buried in his arms, though the raised corner of his mouth showed he found her attempt to hide the sweet words she was about to say behind an insult, awfully amusing.

Silence fell upon them and Rukia noticed Ichigo started breathing slowly and a slight snoring came from him as well.

She grumbled and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Hey what the hell was that for!?" he snapped and glared up at her.

"You fell asleep again you idiot! Next time you wanna do something nice; try to keep yourself from falling asleep. It pretty much ruins the idea you know." she said and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're a miniature devil ya know that?" he muttered almost inaudibly.

"Just go to bed already you moron."

"No I just need some fresh air and I'll be totally fine. Take a look outside, the sun is up and the weather is perfect. Im gonna take a walk." the young taichou said and got up. He headed to the shoji door but slammed right into it and growled a colourful row of creative swearing.

He could hear Rukia stifle a giggle and slowly turned around, his famous scowl now on his face. "You coming or what?"

The black haired Shinigami sighed and then ceased her giggling and smiled. "I guess I am. There isn't much to do here anyway." she said and followed out of the door.

-------------

After a fairly long walk they reached a small grassy hill and Ichigo immediately fell down in it and stretched. Rukia sat down as well and gazed at the lightly clouded sky.

"You know I am glad you even thought of listening to what I said last night. Even if it was just once."

"That's good. Cause I thought that just once you deserved that I listened to what you said. Even though I hate paperwork." Ichigo replied and chuckled.

"Yes I know that very well. You've told me that so many times I don't want to bother counting them anymore." Rukia replied and chuckled as well.

Ichigo yawned and looked at his fuku-taichou.

"Oi Rukia?"

"Mm?" she simply mumbled.

"You mind if I take a nap?" the orange haired taichou asked as he put his arms behind his head.

"No that's okay. Do you mind if I join you?" his small fuku-taichou asked and smirked.

"What a stupid question." he just answered and set his gaze on the clouds hovering in the azure sky.

Rukia didn't answer and instead inched closer and snuggled into his white haori. _"This is life as it always should be."_ Rukia thought and smiled into the white fabric as she closed her eyes in content.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me. Ichigo." she whispered in an inaudible voice, but it seemed Ichigo heard it because he smiled and kissed her forehead and Rukia could have sworn she heard him whisper 'Never will'.

-------------

Ichigo opened his eyes and first saw the sky. It was beginning to take a soft peach color which showed that the sun was about to descend.

His gaze lowered and fell on his beautiful fuku-taichou. She had fallen asleep as well and was gripping his haori with a delicate porcelain hand. Her face showed complete peace and content and at the moment Ichigo didn't have the slightest desire to leave. But faith wanted it different.

"Kurosaki taichou! Kurosaki taichou!" a voice called and it sounded like there was an urgent problem.

Ichigo groaned and got free from his girlfriends grip trying not to wake her.

As he stood up a young panting Shinigami came running to him. He didn't recognise him as one from his own division and supposed it was one from another one with an urgent message.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked the rushed Shinigami.

As the young man spotted the taller taichou he immediately threw himself on his knees and bowed his head respectably and spoke quickly.

"Sir there has been spotted a hollow in Rukongai. Soutaichou Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryousai has requested you to take care of this mission due to the fact that you're one of the most skilled taichous with shunpo. The hollow is after souls who walks alone and has as much reiatsu as possible. It was last seen in the 65th district of Rukongai chasing a young female soul with orange hair."

"Shit that's Yun Yun!" Ichigo exclaimed and just as he finished speaking he was gone in a flash.

The Shinigami stood up and left with a sigh.

Rukia blinked with her eyes and looked out in the Seireitei and spotted a shadow shunpoing on the roofs. She woke up from Ichigo's outburst and she assumed it was something very important by the volume of his voice.

She quickly got up and hurried in the direction but she knew she would have a hard time following him seeing just how fast Ichigo was when he shunpoed. But the small fuku-taichou followed anyways getting more and more worried of her taichou.

-------------

Yun Yun ran as fast as she could away from something she had never seen before.

A terrible monster. With a lizard looking body and a white serpent like mask. Ichigo once told her about some kind of monsters with white masks. Hollows. That was what he called it. Was this a hollow? This monster?

As she ran she felt the ground change from grass to dirt and she soon noticed that she had gone far away from home. She knew her location. She had been here before some times with her friends.

65th district of Rukongai. Chiisai Soukyoku **(A/N: Just means "Small Soukyoku" Sorry if its wrong im not really good at that stuff, heh)**.The name made much sense since it was almost just like a miniature Soukyoku. And just as the Soukyoku, it ended with a crag. And that place was where Yun Yun ended. Cornered by a dangerous monster with an obvious intent to kill her.

The small girl turned around and tried to stay strong but she felt the whimpers press on.

In the background she could see a shadow approaching fast from her right.

"Ichigo" she whispered and felt a feeling of relief which soon vanished as the hollow raised its hand to charge. Though the taichou was approaching in amazing speed, at that rate he wouldn't reach her in time to repel the hollows attack let alone unsheathe his zanpakutou. As he neared her she could see his features.

She could see his shocked face as the hollow attacked. Out from its fingertips it shot five pointy claws towards the frightened girl. She couldn't move, she couldn't even turn to look fully at her friend, screaming her name.

"**YUN YUN! YUN YUN, MOVE!!**" he yelled but she didn't move she couldn't. Completely stunned by utter horror and fear.

Closer the deadly claws came until they stopped as they made contact with flesh and bored through it with a sickening sound.

But they never hit her.

Everything was just white.

All Yun Yun could see was white. But she wasn't dead. There was no pain. As she moved her gaze there was red staining the white. As the red color spread across the white she figured what she was looking at was white fabric. She moved her vision higher to be met by the symbol of the Gotei 13. A taichou. She felt something sting inside as she her gaze shot up just to meet the one thing she certainly didn't want to see.

Bright orange hair.

Yun Yun gasped.

"I-Ichigo-san?"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed._

_So now you got a cliffhanger too. Im so evil but lucky for you im almost done with the upcoming chapter so it wont take long._

_I found out that this story is not really an AU.. Because it's not 'Alternative Universe' when I haven't created my own universe. So from now on, don't see this as an AU. Though it wont take long before I post the first chapter of my very first (real) AU! Yay! IchiRuki too._

_And by the way, Rukia and Ichigo didnt 'do' anything. They just slept in the same bed, which is no big deal since they are in fact a couple. So i want no perverted comments or something like that.  
_

_Thank you for reading._

_Now review!_

_Shirou Hana_

* * *


	7. Fallen hero

**A/N: Okay so ****it's finally here... Sorry for the delay, but I didn't really have that much time, nor did I want to use the free time I had to stay in my room, writing… But it was almost done so instead of slacking off and stuff like that im almost done with the next chapter. I just didn't get to upload it yet... But it's not a job ya know so I do what I want HA! But here it is. Im pretty sure some of you guys have been waiting pretty much to find out what's gonna happen and so on.. So read and find out :P**

**Disclaimer: No I stopped it! If you need to know, then see the other chapters… Geez!**

**Enjoy**

-------------

"I-Ichigo-san?"

She saw the shoulders shake a little and the hair move as Ichigo slowly turned his head to face her. As he saw she was unhurt he smiled shakily and opened his mouth. It looked like he was going to say something but every time he tried, blood trickled down his chin. He seemed to give up and turned his head against the hollow. He moved his hand and Yun Yun looked down to see his hand grasping his zanpakutou tightly. He lifted it with a shaking hand and placed it between himself and the hollow.

"Getsuga…" he muttered.

If Yun Yun hadn't been in such shock and so scared that she couldn't move an inch she would have raised an eyebrow and asked why he was talking nonsense. What he said made no sense. Moon fang what? And it sounded like he wasn't done talking but just didn't get to say it. But she didn't get more time to think or ask him because suddenly it seemed like he finished what he said in a loud yell.

"…**TENSHOU!**" he roared and suddenly a blue crescent shaped slash shot out from the big zanpakutou. The blinding arc of reiatsu slashed through the hollow like it was made of butter and soon the hollow was thrown to the ground in two pieces and vanished slowly as if it turned into small pieces and was blown away by the wind. Yun Yun just stared at where the hollow had just been.

She was slapped back to senses as Ichigo began panting loudly. He seemed to be struggling just to breathe. She looked up at him and noticed just how many wounds he had. One in the shoulder, two in the chest, one in the arm and the claw from the hollows thumb was dug deep into his abdomen.

"Ichigo-san." she whispered shakily but didn't move. She just couldn't. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

He dropped Zangetsu and wobbled before falling limply to the ground with a pained groan.

"**Ichigo-san**!" Yun Yun screamed but she still didn't move. She was ashamed of herself, that she didn't do anything when her friend was dying on the ground.

She tried to reach down, but the only thing that would move was her fingertips. She could only watch as her beloved friend lied on the ground hoarse breaths dying away, blood pooling around him, staining his pure white haori and the hair with same color as the sky when she first met him. His almost closed eyes staring blankly down at the ground. Blood kept flooding out from his slightly open mouth. His fingers twitched a few times. And she could still only watch.

Tears ran down her cheeks freely and an uncontrollably shaking hand made its way up to cover her mouth as she cried.

"Ichigo! **Ichigo! No!**" Yun Yun heard a voice call. It kept screaming the name as a figure neared them. Yun Yun could already distinguish the desperate screams from the figure but as the figure came closer she could clearly see it was Rukia with tears running down her cheeks as well. She ran to the bleeding taichou, kneeled down and cradled his head in her arms. Her small shaky hand reached down and brushed his blood stained hair away from his frozen eyes.

A black butterfly with red tinted wings came flying down and Rukia held out a shaky finger which it landed on. Rukia spoke in a stoic voice that didn't sound very much like she was crying at all, but her voice was still rushed and slightly desperate.

"3rd division fuku-taichou, Kuchiki Rukia requesting immediate aid from 4th division. Kurosaki taichou has been fatally wounded. Our location is in the 65th district of Rukongai. Chiisai Soukyoku. Please hurry." she spoke hastily and let the butterfly fly towards the Seireitei. Then she turned her attention to the faintly breathing taichou. She kept running her fingers through his hair with her own shaky fingers as tears dripped on his pale face.

"It's gonna be alright Ichigo. I called Unohana for help and there'll come someone in just a minute to take you back. Just hang on alright." she whispered reassuringly while stroking him. She reached down and took his hand in hers and squeezed it to make sure he could feel she were there. She felt the bigger fingers move inside her grasp in reply.

"Wha- What… happened, Yun Yun?" Rukia whispered and looked at the small girl. She had a feeling she wouldn't get an answer.

"…I… He…Ichi…There was…" Yun Yun managed between sobs, but still she wasn't able to put a whole sentence together.

"Don't talk… It's alright." Rukia said quietly and turned her attention to her taichou again.

For what felt like hours had passed before the shinigamis from 4th division finally came. They immediately lifted Ichigo on a stretcher and began moving him away with Rukia following, still holding his hand. Another Shinigami was ordered to follow Yun Yun home and were walking the opposite direction.

Rukia suddenly felt Ichigos fingers close tightly around hers as his mouth opened a bit and his eyes slowly cracked open. He took a raspy breath before attempting to speak.

"W-wait…I need to… I need… Y-Yu… Yun Yun... Stop." he said hoarsely in an inaudible voice. But Rukia and the other Shinigami heard it and stopped their pace.

Rukia turned around and gazed at Yun Yun's retreating form before calling out for her.

"Yun Yun. Please come here." the raven haired fuku-taichou called.

Yun Yun's head jerked up and turned around as tear filled eyes reached the older woman.

"W-What is it Rukia-san?"

"Ichigo… he's calling for you." she said softly.

The small girl immediately dashed towards the stretcher and soon she was at the wounded taichous side. The tears that were in her eyes before were let free and ran down her cheeks as crystal streaks on her slightly tanned cheeks, both from relief that he was alive and awake and pity for him.

"What is it, Ichigo-san?" she whispered.

"I got…something for ya." he said and reached up under his kimono but since his hand shoke so much it happened very slowly. He seemed to find what he was looking for, for soon after he pulled his hand out again, his fingers closed around something that was small enough to be inside his closed hand.

With the other hand he took Yun Yun's and opened it. Then he placed the thing he pulled out from his kimono in her palm, a small amulet with the inscription "Protect" written on it in Kanji letters. He closed her hand carefully and held his own bigger hand on top of hers, almost protectively.

"I wanted to give you this later, but I think it's better if you got it now since its not certain I'll be there to protect you. So this little thing should do. It will protect you so keep it close always. Okay?" he said and smiled weakly.

"Okay." she whispered and nodded stiffly, not smiling back at all.

"G-Good." whispered he as his hand fell from hers and his eyes closed showing that he lost consciousness.

The orange haired girl stiffened and began sniffling but Rukia placed a hand on her shoulder and did her best to smile at the crying child.

"It's okay. Im sure Ichigo will be alright." she said and turned to catch up with the now moving stretcher. But at the exact moment she turned away from the small girl her smile faded away.

----------


End file.
